Field
The present application relates to photonic integrated circuits (PIC).
Related Art
Photonic integrated circuits (PICs) are often optically coupled to other optical devices. For example, a PIC can include a first optical waveguide and a separate optical device can include a second optical waveguide. Optical coupling between the PIC and the separate optical device can be achieved by aligning the first optical waveguide to the second optical waveguide such that an optical signal is transferred between them.